


4:41 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll never force you to hear another sermon again,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl.





	4:41 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll never force you to hear another sermon again,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he attempted to dodge one hungry creature's jaws repeatedly.

THE END


End file.
